True Calling
by ForeverGolden04
Summary: John and Jane Questions are answered Futures are decided CHAPTER 7 is finally up! please read & review. After a LONG "vacation" I am back to writing, i hope to keep it up!
1. true calling

She didn't know he was there, hidden by the overgrown shrubs, his eyes followed her every move. She was his. Jane, this woman who he had desired to love for so long, finally she had come to him.  
  
"John are you here?" Pushing back the jungle of evergreens, she saw him. His body language told her all that she needed to know. The drops of water on his skin, and the intense gaze that almost pentrated her heart, her breath caught in her chest, as he advanced towards her.  
  
"Jane," the words rolled of his lips in a small whisper, that sent chills down her spine. He reached her, his face close to her hair as his hand stole up to the place on her neck, he so often loved to carress."John", Jane's eys grew as his chest grew closer to her own body, what was she thinking? After all she had been through was she really going to allow that is happen again?   
  
TBC 


	2. daydreams

2 months later  
  
She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a blue plush towel. She was so happy that she had taken a long weekend, with her kid sister away visiting friends, she would have the place to herself. Alone. the very thoughts of not spending the night with John brought back emotions for her. She missed him, she desired his touch, and his primal protection of her. She gathered herself in her robe and walked into her candle lit room, the balcony was enticing her and she stepped out into the night air. Pulling her arms about her body she leaned over the railing. "John", the words whispered off her lips and were caught in with the noisy city sounds. She needed him back, sighing she went inside and curled up to a good book. Coming back from the kitchen she turned around, he was here, she felt him, his presence filled the room, her voice choked in her throat as she glanced about. Finally she resigned herself to bed.  
  
*************  
  
Jane leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, this case was a dead end, she needed a new lead. A kidnapped pregnant woman and absolutely zero suspects. "Where are you when I need you the most"?she murmed. "Right here baby", She opened her eyes just in time to see Sam placing a very large coffee on her desk. "Thanks Sam you're the best".   
  
"Hey no prob, still no leads on that case".   
  
"No, not even a suspect".   
  
"Well I might have some good news.. we found out from one of our international boards that she was spotted on the Islands and appeared to be in a lot of trouble, I was thinking this might be a good time for you to go play hero, and possible get a tan while you're at it."  
  
She smiled,"I don't know Sam, after all that has happenend with Mike and John, I am not ready to leave and go pursue this yet."  
  
"Alright Jane, I suppose i won't mind all the sun, I just wish you would come with me, at least to get your mind off of all this".  
  
"Sam you know I have to end this, I can't just leave things off the way they are, please try to understand."   
  
"I do, I have to go make a flight arrangment any way- i'll catch you later then,"   
  
"Alright, see you." With that Sam waked away. Jane shrugged on her jacket and waled outside the station. Sighing she looked up to the building tops hoping he might still be somewhere near her.   
  
As she rounded the next block she turned to look behind her, she heard some one yelling her name.  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
John lay on the floor, his shirt had been torn and he body ached, the cold had taken over him and all he wanted was to be with her again. He knew she would never forget him. He needed her more than he ever did. "Jane". The words seemed so strange as a strong blow struch his jaw, forcing him to crumple onto the ground.  
  
Her hair fell into across her cheek as she turned, he was walking towards her, a picture of perfection. Her eyes grew as he neared her, no sound would come out of her mouth.   
  
"I am back Jane, I know these months have been confusing, but I am back I have missed you so much, come on, lets go back to the apartment and talk. "  
  
She followed him, her heart pounding,realixing they were sweaty she rubbed her palms on her pants, and cleared her throat to speak.  
  
TBC - would love suggestions and reviews! 


	3. Awakening

The tea pot on the stove almost boiled over as Jane ran to turn the flame off. Pouring a cup she thought, he is hear sitting in my living room... i must be crazy.   
  
"Here you go, just the way you like it," she handed him the cup. "thanks Jane you're really the best." His eyes swallowed her and he longed to hold her in his arms again.   
  
"Michael... I don't know where to begin, I mean what happended, and why haven't you told me you were alive sooner?"   
  
I needed time Jane, to think and get my head back on straight, things have been so crazy with John Clayton coming into our lives, I just wanted to take a step back".  
  
He must be crazy! Jane stood, "so you faked your death to get my attenion?" Her chest rose as she gasped for air, "Jane I needed to be sure!  
  
" Sure about what? that I wouldn't leave you for him?!"   
  
"Michael you're crazier than I ever thought, get out! I never want to see you, you're dead to me!" With that she pushed him out of her apartment and locked the door. Slumping to the floor the tears overtook her small body. Her brown curls fell over her puffy eyes.   
  
The window in her room blew open, quickly she to shut the cold out of her sanctuary.  
  
She stopped midway, standing before her was her love.   
  
"Jane, I need you, come with me".  
  
"John?! what-how-where-ohmygod your alive!?" She ran to him, he took her in his arms. He was still John, powerful, stong, muscular -those green eyes ever searching her eys in hopes of finding the answer to his question.   
  
The smell of her hair was still enticing to him, as he held his Jane again, his body was hot, although he was only wearing black jeans. "Jane". His voice warned her of danger. "You hve to come with me".   
  
"John wait, what is going on? I mean Michael he is alive and you.. where have you been?"   
  
He touched the spot on her neck and his lips grazed her cheek, it wasn't good enough for her, and she turned her mouth to meet his, sparks flew through his body. Her tongue coaxed its way into his mouth and they danced for a few moments before Jane gasped for air. "John, don't ever leave me again...". Her hands had found his waist and she held onto him like she would never let go.   
  
His head snapped away from her mouth, he smelled his anger. Grabbing her by the waist he flung their bodies off the balcony. Clutching him she open her mouth in surprise in protest. Her anger was drowned out by the ring of gun shots above her head.  
  
TBC PLEASE READ and REVIEW! 


	4. Rain thoughts

The rain splattered on the roof above their heads. As she slowly awoke from the dreams that were now so distant, a warmth filled the space beside her. "John?" She rolled over only to collide with his chest. Instantly his eyes opened and he saw the promise of the day in her eyes. His voice deep and husky, "You are more beautiful than ever Jane. .." Taking her in his arms he kissed her. His mouth warm, inviting and enticing. As his lips pressed against hers, his hands found her waist and pulled her closed into his body. Moaning softly Jane opened her mouth flicking her tongue in response to his caresses.... She felt like she had never felt before. The pit in her abdomen opened and she knew her emotions would take over her logic. The power her had over her was tremendous , one touch would send her shivering from passion.  
The marks on his back were red, where the bullets had grazed him. As she tried to pick the bullet scrapings, his eyes followed her every move. The intense fire in his eyes had not lift since their morning of passion. "John, be still of else I will never get these metal scrapings out of your back". He grabbed her hand as she went to rinse the towel that had been soaked with his blood.   
Pulling her close she stood between his legs. Her heart started to beat faster as he stood, his chest enticing . "Jane". He pulled her even closer so that she was now pressed against him. Her brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her eyes wide. Kissing her softly his lips grazed hers, then quickly intensified and the heat between their bodies rose with every rising breath.   
" You are not safe here, Michael will be looking for you Jane. You need to come with me, I can protect you from him".   
She rolled over, so that she was facing him. "John we cannot run away from our problems- we need ot face him straight on. Michael isn't doesn't have all the connection he used to have, so he doesn't have a lot of ammo. I have already contacted Sam and he has agreed to help us out through a go-between and get us information that we need against him." His eyes darkend, "Jane you cannot stay here, while you are in danger." "John I am not leaving." With that he got up and put his pants on, walking to the window he climbed out without looking back. It was pouting outside, and intantly his body was pelted with the cold rain drops. She had refused him, only he could save her, the truth of his anger welled up inside his body. He desired to kill. Clenching his fists his breathing became hard, his world was upside down. She would die. The sound of his feet splashing against the pavement brought him back ot reality. The rain increased, and his body couldn't stop moving. Up above the city's view he jumped from ledge to building top, running through the ways she had denied him. Finally he stopped and perched above the cathedral's massive dome, His hair had coved his eyes. Down below he saw the new world that he desired so much to belong in. The Jungle was calling him, Jane was denying him. The plush grasses of his home enticed the feelings of homesickness. He remembered the days where he could run freely not inhibited by clothes. They were such a nuscense. The days where he could lie out in the sun for hours. Bue he loved her, he could feel her hands on his body, and that way she held him confirmed that she cared for him deeply. John began to get cold, as he made it back to their haven. Reaching the window he had left from he lifted his wet dripping body into the small room. Laying before him was Jane still wrapped in the mass of sheets she had been when he left. She looked peaceful , except for the trickles of blodd that has formed around her head and hair line. "Jane!", he leaped over to her, gathering he into his arms, her hands fell limp beside him. Brushing back her brown curls, he felt her breath, she was warm. The sounds of pounding resounded in his ears, they had found them. The Jungle called to him, the ocean breeze would feel refreshing to his body. He looked at the window, then down to the motionless body in his arms. The pounding grew louder. TBC! Sorry so short didn't have much time! PLEASE REVIEW ! HELP SAVE TARZAN wb.com !   



	5. jungle fever

He lifted her body from the white sheets. His body moved fast, leaping out of the window and onto the balcony. He carried her limp body, to his aunt's home, where she immediatly contacted her plane and arranged for a flight out of the country. The only place he knew of safety was the jungle.   
  
There was a small tree house, the grass was lush and inviting. Jane was breathing steadily but was sleeping. He brushed the hair from her eyes as he laid her on the bed.   
  
"Jane I never meant to hurt you." he cradled her in his arms. Her soft skin burned against his heart. Tears formed and ran down his cheek. He had alsomst lost her. He had put her in danger.. The only way to protect her was to leave. Kissing her lips softly he ran his fingers down her peaceful face. He realized that he was her danger. TBC .sorry so short! busy eating turkey! 


	6. lucid Dreams

Sitting alone in her apartment, ms. Clayton (john's aunt) wondered were she had fone so wrong. The safety of her family was all that was important to her. Richard had stopped by today and again threatened to expose the secret that she had helped John and Jane flee to the cops. Her infomant had notified her that they were safe and had arrived at the tree house. Now all that she was left with was this empire and she was even more determined to fight her evil brother. As she was lost in her thoughts, the sound of baging on at her door sounded in her ears...  
  
"John.." Jane's eyes fluttered open, a thatch roof greeted her, and the smell of fruit filled her nostirls. Sitting up in bed she realized that she was alone in this home. John was no where in sight. All that was in the room were her clothes and bandages. As she wondered out and into a airy kitchen she was surrounded by hanging beads and differant shells hung from the ceiling. As she sat and looked out only to see tree's and lush grass she was concerned with were John was, surely he couldn't have left her...   
  
Climbing down from the tree house she realized the contraption on the side of the house was a shower of sorts. Looking around to make sure there was no one there, she stipped and pulled the cord which released a current of warm water. As she bathed, he watched her, he had left hours before in order to look for food, but know seeing her bathing in the morning sunlifght was tempting.   
  
As she turned to let the water pour over her face, his arms slipped around her waist, he smelled her hair and was soaked with her scent. She was starteled but happy, as she turned around to kiss him her eyes went past him, and onto the man that stood twenty feet away with a rife pointed at John back ... tbc 


	7. Heaven

The man edged closer, John's body had already stiffened and he smelled the threat in the air. As the man went to reach for John he whired around knocking the gun out of the man hands and shoving his hands into the man's throat instantly killing him.   
  
"John, I...." Jane looked at him with fear and yet a love in her eyes that only he could see.   
  
He said nothing but once again took her into his arms brushing back her wet hair and looked deeply in her eyes. Her mouth was tantalizing. But his lips didn't touch hers, instead he took the soad that was in her hands, lathered it up and rain his hands through her hair.   
  
Darkness was soon falling upon them, they had spent there say baking out in the sun. And John told Jane of his life in the jungle.   
  
"It was life, my world, that was all I knew. There was a peace here that I never will have again". He looked at her, she understood. Laying in his arms and tracing circles on his bare chest she never wanted to leave this paridise.  
  
The fruit was fresh and very sweet as her dinner, Jane really was surprised that John had'nt come back with a dead rabbit, instead he had picked all the fruit he could find and mized all the juices to make a sweet drink.   
  
As night feel John grew more quiet frequently leaving their hut and coming back, Jane wondered why but didn't say anything . As he came back in he saw Jane on her cell phone which he had remembered to grab from before. She had a signal.   
  
He wondered who he was calling, when he heard something behind him, he turned around only to face.... TBC please Review! 


	8. The Never Ending Night

His Aunt. Her hands were full of food and she quickly stepped passed him and brought the food in. Jane was one the phone talking to Sam and letting him know that everything was okay. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kathleen taking food and blankets out of a bag. Hanging up she went to greet her and help her with the food. John had left to take his perch outside in on a thick tree limb. after Kathleen had left he returned. Jane was undressing. She felt a warm hand press on her back, then lips and then hands wander to her waist. Turning to him she pressed her half naked body into him and brushed his blonde hair away from his jade eyes. His tongue was circling that spot on her neck, and she moaned slightly, pressing her abdomen into him. She removed the shirt he was wearing and her fingers traced up his spine and down again. Her mouth found his and captured it in a tantalizingly passionate kiss. Moaning louder, she closed her eyes as John removed her tight jeans and placed a hand between her thighs. John looked into her eyes, as if to ask permission. Jane licked her lips and kissed him, her tongue lingering in her mouth and she pushed his hand harder against her. He felt the wet spot already seeping through her black and white lacy thong.

Sorry its been so long! I miss TARZAN!! Will try to keep this going. Please Read and Review! THANKS!! 


End file.
